In Your Hands
by calliope the muse
Summary: Regina surprises even herself when she hugs Emma goodbye as the new curse is taking everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, but in parting she entrusts Emma with a prized possession, something she has closely guarded since losing Daniel…her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Your Hands

Rating: Eventually M, starts out tame

Pairing: Swan Queen

Summary: Regina surprises even herself when she hugs Emma goodbye as the new curse is taking everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, but in parting she entrusts Emma with a prized possession, something she has closely guarded since losing Daniel…her heart.

"Nooooooo!" Emma screamed as she watched Snow and David, her own mother and father, disappear into the black vortex that swirled behind Regina. Again, her family was being ripped apart. Tears streamed down Emma's cheeks as she turned to Regina who fought against the force of the magic's pull.

The former queen reached out to Emma who took her hand and held on fiercely. Around her waist, Emma felt Henry's tight grip. She glanced down to see his frightened eyes staring up at Regina with hope and wonder. She had saved him once. She had saved all of them. Certainly, she could do it again. Any minute his mother would wave her hand and the winds would still, but nothing happened. Nothing except the feel of their feet dragging across the asphalt in the middle of Main Street.

At a growl from Regina, Emma looked back up. Regina's dark eyes were frightened and tears streaked her determined face. She watched as Regina straightened as best she could and suddenly pulled Emma into a hug.

"Take care of our son," Regina whispered in her ear. She felt Regina's right arm move from around her shoulder and drift down between them. Emma didn't have time to react before Regina reached into her own chest and pulled out her heart. It beat fast and strong in her hand. She made a small gesture to Emma to take it. "And this."

Emma was shocked and pulled back. "Regina, no…I can't."

"You have to, Emma. You'll need it to get us back home." The brunette's grip of her other arm tightened around Emma's neck the magic almost impossible to resist anymore. "As long as you have someone's heart, you can control what they do. And you can talk to them. You'll be like a voice in my head."

Emma swallowed around the lump in her throat and the fear thudding against her chest. But she nodded anyway in understanding. She tried to smile to ease the discomfort of the moment. "You actually trust me?"

Regina looked at her in a way Emma had never seen before. The woman feared across realms shook with nerves as her lips quivered into a trusting smile. "I never have to worry when my heart is in your hands." She placed the pulsing organ in Emma's hand.

Emma let go of her grip on Regina's waist so she could bring up her hand to cup safely over Regina's heart. "I'll take care of it. I promise, and I'll find you. All of you."

"I know," Regina whispered before looking down at Henry. "I love you," she quickly glanced up at Emma, making brief eye contact with her, hoping the blonde understood, before cupping Henry's cheek.

"I love you too," Henry blurted out and reached up for a quick hug. When he got jerked forward, Emma grabbed his scarf and Regina quickly let go.

Unlike the others, Regina didn't make a sound as she disappeared into the vortex. Instantly, the portal closed and the empty town was eerily silent. All Emma and Henry could do was hold each other as they stared into the space before them.

Emma felt Regina's heart thumping wildly in her hand before calming to a steady beat. "She's there," she mumbled. Henry looked up at her curiously, but she just shook her head. "Now what?"

A flash of determination swept across Henry's face, a look reminiscent of Regina's just moments ago. "We find our family," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

In Your Hands

CHAPTER 2

Emma and Henry stood awkwardly in the middle of the street before Emma decided to simply start walking, Regina's steady heartbeat comforting her where it was tucked safely inside her jacket. Mother and son ended up at the wharf and had talked about options all afternoon. When Henry's stomach growled several hours later, the two were no closer to thinking of a solution.

As they walked back through the empty streets of Storybrooke, Emma automatically turned to go up the steps of Granny's diner. She stopped with her hand on the door realizing that no one was there to serve them.

She looked back at Henry and sighed, then jerked her head toward the door. "Come on. I'll leave an IOU."

She did just that too. She found a sheet of printer paper from the office in the back and wrote out her IOU. On the way home, she made two more stops – one at the grocery store and another at the liquor store, needing comfort and a need to forget for a moment – and left the same kind of note. She'd have a hell of a tab to pay when everyone got back, but it was the right thing to do.

They paused at the intersection where Mifflin Street crossed. Emma glanced down at Henry who seemed to understand her dilemma. He smiled with a maturity and understanding beyond his years before taking her hand. She gave it a light squeeze before turning them up Mifflin Street and heading home.

That night they dined on nachos, chocolate, and in Emma's case, beer. They sat silently, spent from their emotionally trying day. She wanted to say something to Henry, something to reassure him. But she needed someone to reassure her and the only person that could wasn't there. She glanced at her jacket resting on the kitchen bar, Regina's heart wrapped up in it, and sighed.

"It'll be okay," Henry spoke for the first time in an hour and it surprised Emma. "Every time you look in the direction of her heart, you get a funny look on your face." He paused for a long moment then asked, with a note of hope in his voice, "Do you miss her?"

Emma looked down a little embarrassed at being caught and bit her lip. She wondered how she should answer this. She wasn't even sure she could answer it. Pushing away her barely eaten nachos, she dropped her face in her hands and scrubbed at it roughly before propping her chin in the palm of her hand.

"I miss our family," she finally conceded, feeling that was true enough.

He tilted his head at her, an inquisitive look reminiscent of Regina. "But that wasn't the question," he smiled.

She squinted her eyes at her son. He was far too smart and she really wished Regina was there right now. She could answer him in a way that was wise and worthy of such a smart child. Plus, she would have definitely fed him better.

"And if I do?" She gave up trying to fight it. There was no one else to talk to. There may never be anyone else. The least Emma could do was be honest with her son.

Henry nodded and leaned back in his chair, popping an M&M into his mouth. "I'm sure she misses you too."

Emma chuckled and took a swig of her beer. "I seriously doubt that, kid."

He shrugged. "I've seen the way she looks at you."

Emma swallowed feeling uncomfortable that her son had taken notice of such a thing and she wondered if she had been so transparent. She shifted in her chair. "When did you get so grown up?"

He looked at her, the soft and sad look in his usually warm and bright eyes hit her square in the gut. She knew exactly where and how he had grown up – in Neverland and when Pan took over his body, Pan's darkness filling him. Emma swallowed hard and pushed down the tears that threatened. Her little boy…her child was gone. A young man was taking his place and she missed so much of it.

Henry pushed his chair back and took his dishes to the sink, scraping the food into the disposal and rinsing them just the way Regina had told him to, before putting them in the dishwasher. He came over to stand next to Emma and reached for her plate. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed before turning to do the same with her dishes.

"I think I'm going to head to bed, 'kay? I'm beat," Henry said behind her and she turned to look at him.

As he turned to walk away, Emma called after him, "Hey, kid."

He turned back and she took two big strides over to him and wrapped him up in a hug. "You'll never be too big for this."

His lanky arms, growing stronger by the day, pulled her in tight. "I miss her too."

They held each other a little while longer before she shooed him off to bed with instructions to brush his teeth. She was proud of herself for remembering. Maybe she could do this mom thing after all. Maybe.

The thought made her look back at her jacket. She walked over and swiftly retrieved it along with the heart before bounding up the stairs taking them two at a time. She hesitated a moment before turning the door knob to Regina's bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, Emma turned on the light and entered, closing the door behind her. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she thought the heart in her hands was beating a little harder and faster. Of course, that could have been her own heart, thudding solidly against her ribs.

The room was tastefully done. Emma would have expected nothing less of the regal mayor and former queen. Regina was nothing if not classy. Rich and solid dark mahogany furniture dotted the room. On one of the dressers, Emma spotted what appeared to be a jewelry box, and it was just about the right size.

She opened the box and saw the glittering rings, earrings, and necklaces – all classic and simple, like the woman who owned them. Carefully, she dumped the items onto the dresser.

"Forgive me, Madam Mayor, but I think this will be a much better place for such a fine specimen." Emma unwrapped the beating organ and gently placed it in the glass case. Her fingers drifted over it, noting the nearly equal proportions of black, maroon, and bright reds throughout. "Good night, Regina." There was a brief thump against her fingers and a bright glow before it settled into its normal pace.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows together and tilted her head. "Curious." A thought occurred to her but she was too tired tonight to test it. Tomorrow…she's try tomorrow.

After a long hot shower, Emma pilfered a pair of pajama pants and white t-shirt from Regina's dresser. She'd get some clothes from the apartment tomorrow too and bring them back. Without any thought to it, she crawled under the satiny soft covers of Regina's bed. She sighed and nuzzled into the pillow, wondering briefly if it was the one Regina slept on since it smelled faintly of her. Before the thought could entertain her any further, she was sound asleep.

On the dresser, Regina's heart glowed faintly as Emma slept.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Storybrooke slowly disappeared from Regina's view, like a planet being sucked into a black hole. She stepped forward reaching out a hand but only finding empty space. Looking down, she saw the familiar confines of one of her many Queen-inspired ensembles – complete with leather pants and knee-high boots.

"So, what now?" Regina spun at hearing Grumpy's rough voice and smiled with relief. She remembered them…all of them as her eyes scanned from one familiar face then the other before stopping at Snow White who was wrapped up protectively in Charming's arms.

Before she could get anything out, Snow shoved away from Charming and stormed up to Regina. "Where is Emma?"

"Good to know that in spite of everything that's happened, that nothing has changed, dear," the former queen snarled at Snow before continuing, waving a hand in a form of dismissal, "To answer your question though, Emma and Henry are both still in Storybrooke. They aren't from here so the curse wouldn't have taken them too. It just took us."

Feeling suddenly warm even though there was a chill in the air, Regina slipped off her fancy feathered coat. She waved a hand in front of her face to try and cool off.

Snow took notice. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine." She brushed past Snow in an effort to ignore the younger woman's show of concern, which she was sure was fake. She addressed the rest of the assembled group – Gold, Belle, and Hook among them, "Anyone have any idea where we are?"

Hook sauntered up nonchalantly on his horse. "The sea is my home, love. I'm afraid any knowledge I have is completely useless on land."

Regina smirked, a haughty eyebrow curving up. "No surprise there."

The others began to gather around Regina, Snow, and Charming who were the assumed leaders, of some sort, at the moment. Snow and Charming may be leaders in name, but Regina as well as Gold could wield magic. All of them would be vital to figuring out what was going on and what they were going to do about it.

Granny spoke up from the back of the group, "Do you hear that?" Red stepped up next to her and sniffed the air, "Horses." In a flash, she transformed into her wolf form as did Granny, the elder wolf's silver fur shining splendidly in the sun.

Over the rise to the north, the thundering of hoofs was barely noticeable but it became more apparent that a fairly large contingent was approaching. Snow and Charming immediately drew their swords in defense and edged to the front of the group, while Hook, Neal, and Phillip flanked the sides. For her part, Regina did what she did best and produced a fireball in her hand as she waited to see what they were to face.

She was sure the heart that was no longer in her chest was beating frantically because she could feel the rush of adrenaline in her veins. It wasn't until she saw the approaching banner that she relaxed a little.

The loud hoof beats were preceded by a red banner as the contingent moved up the hill. As the wind whipped it about causing a sharp snapping sound, Regina could clearly see a fierce white dragon emblazoned on the banner.

She extinguished her simmering fire at the same time that Snow and Charming relaxed their stances.

"Arthur," Snow sighed in relief.

The approaching knights were impressive in their armor and white uniforms with red crosses. Before his horse even stopped, one knight jumped to the ground, throwing his helmet off, and ran toward Snow and Charming.

"Lancelot!" Snow gasped, surprised to see the handsome knight alive and well.

"My lady," he bowed quickly before sweeping her up in his strong arms and whooping happily. He set Snow down carefully and turned to Charming, gripping his forearm in hearty welcome. "Brother."

"So good to see you, Lancelot," Charming said, smiling happily at the joyous reunion.

"I guess we know where we are now," Regina sauntered up to the trio, only to have the knight swing his sword out to jab it under Regina's chin.

"You! What are you doing here?" Lancelot growled.

Regina merely chuckled and quirked an eyebrow. "Now, now…is that any way to treat a lady?"

"You are no lady. You're the Evil Queen!" He edged forward. The tales of the Evil Queen were told often and with great vigor whenever he visited the Charmings. He would take great pleasure in avenging Snow, even though the former queen was a woman.

Snow grabbed Lancelot's arm. "No, stop!"

The knight turned to Snow in surprise but never dropped his sword. "Stop? Are you crazy? After all she's done?"

Snow glanced to Regina, who coolly regarded the knight with disinterest as if there wasn't a sword against her throat. The woman's ability to be non-pulsed by attack always surprised Snow. She looked back to her friend. "Believe me, I know what she's done. Better than anyone. But a lot has happened since then and much has changed."

Lancelot finally dropped his sword, confusion etched on his handsome dark face. "How much can change in a mere moon's cycle?"

"What?" Regina blurted out, truly showing shock for the first time since being transported back to the Enchanted Forest. She looked to Snow, Charming, and some of the others realization dawning on all of them in turn. "Not only did the curse send us home, it sent us back in time."


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe how many people are following and favoriting this story! Thank you all! You guys have no idea how much it means to get comments too, so we know what you're thinking and what you want. It gives us great ideas too for future chapters or issues to address, so PLEASE comment. It's been a while since I have written a long fic, and I forgot how much fun this writing can be. After the mid-season finale, this is healing some of my own wounds and I hope it does for you as well. FYI, my Christmas vacation starts tomorrow and it'll be non-stop until after the first of the year. I may or may not have chances to update until after the first of the year, and I don't like making promises I may not keep. So, unless I "see" you all before then, have a happy but evil (lol) holiday season!**

CHAPTER 4

A light snow had begun to fall that night. Regina sat in an alcove window in her room watching as the merriment downstairs kept any hope of sleep away. The former residents of Storybrooke couldn't contain their joy at seeing so many familiar faces and the happy reunions were more than Regina could take. She slipped quietly, unnoticed and unseen, from the hall and climbed the stairs to the guest tower.

As she watched snow drift from the sky, she absently brushed her fingers over the space between her breasts. Occasionally she would pause and feel a panic well up when her fingers didn't sense the steady thump of her heart. It was disconcerting to say the least.

In all the years she had been practicing magic, this was only the second time she had removed her own heart. After Daniel and after learning from Rumple, she had removed the beating organ. She watched it in fascination as it beat steady and true, so different from her state of mind, only speeding up as her anxiety and fear grew. Her fingers tightened and the searing pain lanced through her body, dancing along her nerves, urging her to cry out. She refused and squeezed harder, tears spilling from her eyes.

She had been so close. She had been almost able to do it. But she couldn't.

It had been that night that she accepted her situation. This was her life. Trapped in a loveless marriage to a man old enough to be her father and a glorified baby sitter to a spoiled, entitled child that wanted nothing more than a mere plaything.

Tinkerbell had told her of another option, and in her desperation to feel somewhat alive again, she nearly took it. But being told what was destined for her, having it forced on her, was not an option. She wanted a choice. One she freely made. And so she did.

She made the choice to take back her life and make it her own. Looking back, her choices had been the wrong kind but she couldn't feel bad for them anymore. She had told the truth in Neverland to an extent. She didn't truly have regrets, not like Pan thought. She regretted hurting Henry and Emma because they were innocent bystanders in the whole thing, but she couldn't be truly sorry because her actions had brought her the only joy she had truly experienced since loving Daniel – a son and his beautiful mother.

Her family. The one she had made without even realizing it. The one she ultimately chose.

A creeping loneliness washed over her as she thought of her family, wondering what they were doing now. The raucous cheers from downstairs only intensifying her pain and emptiness.

This…this was worse than her curse. This was worse than the 18 years she spent alone in a constant interminable repeat before Henry came into her life. Having no one to share your life with was truly the worst curse imaginable, and now she knew it all too well…again.

Regina's eyes drifted close, the stress of the day finally taking its toll. She smiled softly as an image developed with startling clarity in her mind. She stood between Emma and Henry at an intersection in Storybrooke. There was a moment of hesitation. She looked to Henry and then to Emma, wondering which path they'd take home. With a slight tilt of her head, Emma took her hand and tugged her in the direction of the mansion. Regina sighed with relief and smiled at the small, knowing grin on Emma's face.

They were going home.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Emma rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she popped a coffee pod into the machine on the kitchen counter. She turned to the skillet and gave the pan a light shake to see if the eggs were ready. She sprinkled a generous amount of cheese on the eggs and turned the stove on low. In a few minutes, she'd stir it all up and they'd have a hearty helping of cheesy scrambled eggs for breakfast. There wasn't much she could do well in the kitchen, but she could cook some mean eggs. Upstairs she could hear running water and assumed Henry was finally stirring.

"Breakfast is ready, kid!" Emma called up the stairs.

"Okay!" He yelled back.

She had just finished setting his plate on the table when Henry came bounding down the stairs. He ate his breakfast enthusiastically, and for that, she was immensely grateful. Kids always seemed to bounce back quicker than adults to traumatic situations and she hoped that was the case for Henry. She brushed off his strange behavior from last night on exhaustion.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked just to make conversation.

Henry shrugged and took a long swallow of juice. "Yeah, I guess. I had some strange dreams."

Emma nodded knowingly. "Yeah, me too. I guess that's to be expected though."

He paused in chewing his eggs before swallowing hard. "You had weird dreams too?" Emma glanced up at him before he continued, "Like what?"

"It was nothing, kid," she sighed and shook her head, trying to blow off his sudden concern. Henry simply sat and stared at her, unbelieving, for a long moment until she broke, "Really, it was nothing, just a bunch of flashes and images from everything that's happened. Doing the weird things that dreams do."

"Like?" He had stopped eating and was now sitting with his arms crossed on top of the table.

Emma felt herself growing slightly annoyed. She really just wanted to forget, go numb. It was what she did and Henry wasn't having any part of that. He never did, and now she felt compelled much like when she first arrived in Storybrooke to entertain his youthful whims. If she hadn't done it then, they wouldn't be in the position they were now. She'd still be in Boston, still chasing bad guys, still free of being the Savior. She pushed down the anger and frustration that bubbled inside of her. Like it or not, this was her lot in life.

She shoved her plate away and scrubbed at her face before flopping back in her chair. "Just some things that really happened like going to Neverland and climbing the Beanstalk." She shrugged and continued, "Other stuff was a jumbled mess. Kind of like what happened but not. Instead of Rumple killing Pan, you did it but because you did it with the dagger, you became the Dark One."

Henry swallowed nervously and slid back in his own chair. She watched him for a moment, feeling a memory at the edge of her mind, trying to make itself known. She closed her eyes and urged it forward. With a gasp, she sat forward.

"What?" Henry looked up at her.

"I remember something," Emma whispered and tapped her fingers against the table, feeling the memory want to slip away. "Ugh, God…It was at the town line. We were all standing there. Regina had hugged me just like she did before, but instead of giving me her heart, she took mine and then…"

Henry stood from his chair and came to stand next to Emma. "What happened then?"

She squeezed her eyes shut again, the images slipping away. She slammed her palm against the table causing the plates and utensils to rattle. "Damn it! It's gone. I don't know. I don't know what happened then."

She looked up to see Henry's expectant face crash with disappointment. "It was just a dream, kid. Don't get worked up over it, okay?" Emma stood from the table and took their plates to the kitchen. As much as she tried to ignore it though, the image of her heart in Regina's hand meant something. She just didn't know what.

Henry cleaned off the rest of the kitchen table and brought the dirty glasses and forks to Emma. She smiled and took the items. "Go get dressed, okay? I need to run over to the apartment to get some clothes."

Shrugging, he turned to leave. "You know we could just walk around in our pajamas all day and no one would know right?"

She smiled for the first time that morning. "Since when do superheroes wear pajamas to a fight?"

"Fine! I'll get my cape!" Henry yelled from his room.


End file.
